Black or White?
by LilaDoesFanfics
Summary: This is a Weiss x Ruby x Blake story XD a war over Ruby one. Weiss fell for Ruby. Blake fell for Ruby. Who will win? Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 0: Crushes Intro & Secret

A nice and cool day here at beacon, everyone got along meaning peace. It was fall, going to winter, October 1. Everyone were ready for anything, homework, paperwork, jobs, graduation or whatever. However, there is a certain trio who we are going to focus on. They are going through an emotional wreck called, Love and romance. Who may this trio be? Well, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Who is in love with who? Well, Blake is in love with Ruby while weiss is in love with Ruby. But who does Ruby like? Both. Weiss and blake. She has it harder. She has to choose. Though, she loves both equally. How will this turn out? Will anyone find out Ruby's secret? What is her secret? What will happen when the two find out her super tight secret? What will happen with yang? Will she be left out? Who will she be paired with? Maybe join the love triangle? Don't look at me, this is just the start of a new story. You'll find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby

**_Weiss's POV_**

I hate Blake... She knows I am in love with Ruby... She also makes a lot of moves on my Ruby... Ruby only be mine... Mine only... Ugh... I wish Ruby just came into my arms and let me love her... If she would... I would be the happiest…

 ** _Blake's POV_**

I hate Weiss... She tries to get my Ruby's attention... It pisses me off... I gonna claim her... One of this days... And I gonna mark her as mine so no one touches her... She's mine... Only mine…

 ** _Weiss's and Blake's POV_**

I gonna make her mine... Before her...!

 **Who you think it's gonna get her??**


	3. Chapter 3: Take My Time

**_Ruby's POV_**

I walked. Nope. Running. I gonna get late for class!!! I need to head in the class... Right... Now!!!! I stepped in and as if cue, the bell rang right after. I sighed heavily. Dust... I have to get a better timing!!! Since, I had to take care of something. What was that something...? Well... kinda... a… uh... nothing!! Just took care of something! I shook my head and took my seat between Weiss and Blake. Normally, I was only seating next to Weiss while Blake was next to her and Yang right after but it seemed Blake wanted to sit next to me for some reason which honestly i didn't mind, I said, didn't mind. Past tense. Now... I can't handle it... What do I mean? Well, two girls I like who are hella hot, are sitting next to me and getting real close, physically and mentally!!! I don't know why but they are! Well don't mind much but... A little thing I have is taking it too well... Yeah, just gonna leave it like that. Now back to reality, Blake and Weiss were having a stare down. I sighed, catching their attention.

"What's wrong? Are you tired??" They asked at the same time before glaring at each other and growling, mostly Blake.

"Not really... just... sighing." I smiled at the two and they blushed and nodded, a dumb happy grin growing on their face. I tilted my head to the side, confused and once again, taken aback. Why would they blush? And what is up with that grin? I was about to ask but then Oobleck came in and class began automatically. Time to be superman of time and try to understand what in the world he is saying. As I took notes for a while, I became sleepy though a thing was energetic as ever. Okay, time to be truthful... I am a futa for a short cut of a girl with a male genitalia. I get this urges of heat, down there and I don't know why but I was born with it. Uncle Qrow, Yang, Dad and Mom(she died) only know about it, them too helping me. Note, by helping I mean like they give me hints of what to do and how I should react to certain situations. I gulped. I let friend poke the bottom of the table, I wanted to moan but I have to hold it in. I had my hand down already so it wasn't suspicious. I got a hold of it before starting to stroke it slowly. U~ so damn good!!!! I rubbed the tip of my member and stroke it more. Damn... I do wish I could liberate it for real... Blake... Weiss... they sure are very fine… Yang, I wouldn't mind but, she's my sister so yeah, not getting her into my fantasies.

"Ruby?" Oobleck looked at me. Oh I was so caught up! I knew I shouldn't have done this in class! Oh dust I messed up!

"y-yes?" I squeaked out, my face red up to my ears. I put my hand on my lap, so I wouldn't look sketchy.

"Your face seems red and you look out of breath, not only that but it seems you are mentally occupied. Why don't you head to your room and take a rest, don't want a bright student to feel bad." He smiled kindly. Being a good student! We get perks!

"Thank you so much… I do feel a bit bad." I gathered my things and headed to my team's dorm, hiding my almost ready-to-explode member under and behind my skirt and books.

 ** _Blake's POV_**

I sniffed around as ruby left. The smell is disappearing except the ones that are left over. It's... so sexual and arousing... It turns me on for some weird reason... I feel so wet... I wonder if it actually was Ruby's smell... She smells so damn good... I want to taste her so bad…

 ** _Ruby's POV_**

I opened the door and laid my books down along my bag on Weiss's before going up my bed and slumping down, sighing. I groaned when I felt my thing poking my shirt... I feel it... I looked down to my bottom body and saw, indeed, my member was poking my skirt, not my panties since I had moved it to the side to let my member free. I sat up and got a hold of it, shivering in pleasure. I started feeling my face heat up. I began stroking it, slowly at first but after a while of wanting more, I began moving my hands more, harder and faster, making sure I played with the tip and it's shaft. Ugh... I i want more~!!!!!! I moaned with every stroke, feeling real close. I need... Something... More...!!! I closed my eyes and laid back as I kept stroking, blushing and moaning. Weiss... Blake... Don't know why but thinking if both of them get me so turned on and aroused... Well they are hella hot... Wish i could make love to them... Jam my friend in them and make sure to ravish their privates... Real hard~ I gritted my teeth and gasped a bit before I came, my sperm flying to the other side of the room, to the door to my bed. I panted heavily as I blushed and gulped. Damn it... I need to clean up now... I sat up and went to clean the floor. After doing so I went to take a shower. I took my sweet time before finishing up and getting dried and dressed up. I then climbed my bed and made sure nothing stayed. After doing so I got under covers and snuggled myself up. Ah... I wish I could really have sex with them…

 ** _Hope you all liked this chapter~!!!! I am trying my best and get a bit flustered when it comes to saying the male body parts and so XD but, i am doing my best for you guys to like. Welp, see ya all in the next one~!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Smell

**_Blake's POV_**

I sighed and entered the room. Weiss was dragged by Yang and I now get to be alone with my Ruby~ I sniffed because I felt there was something off with the atmosphere and air, and froze. Smells... really... good~ I purred softly and began thinking. Hmm… It smells like ruby but… it has this sexual and inappropriate smell to it. Hmmm. Could it be that she mastubated when alone? Or… I shivered at the bad scenario I had in my mind. No way she would have a boy come over… Right? I growled at the thought. Whoever tries to lay her hands on her without me even knowing a bit, I will flip out. I sighed and calmed down. I looked to her bed and went there to see if she was awake or even here. I climbed up her bed and saw her sleeping cutely and happily which made me grin happily like a cat. I carefully and gently laid next to her and caressed her cheek, moving a strand of her beautiful and wonderful face. She is so sweet… So soft looking. I smiled softly. I am so in love with her… I wonder if I can…? I gulped and replaced my unsure face with a determined on and hovered over Ruby. I slowly and carefully leaned down to at least peck her lips, at least once… Before I could do so, I heard people chatting outside of the dorm. The footsteps stopped in front of the room. Oh crap! I pulled away from Ruby and jumped away from her before I ran to my bed without making noise. Like a ninja. I pretended to be reading my usual books. The door opened, in just time, Weiss and Yang walked in, chatting away.

"Hello Blakey~!" Yang grinned happily and brightly making me smile.

"Hello Yang, Weiss." I glared a bit at Weiss as she ignored me and went to check up on my ruby. Back off ice queen…

 ** _Weiss's POV_**

We walked to the dorm and chatted away. Once we got there Yang tried to find the keys. Damn it Yang... I wanna see my Ruby already! She finally found it and opened the door.

"Hello Blakey~!" Yang grinned happily and brightly while I barely noticed Blake. I turned to my target, my Ruby.

"Hello Yang, Weiss." I could feel Blake glaring at me as I ignored her and went to check up on my ruby. I climbed up and I saw her sleeping. Oh my dust... So adorable… She melts my heart… I was staring at her like a creep.

"Uhhhhhh... Weiss??" Yang asked as she looked at me. I bet she is confused of why I was drooling as I stared at my Ruby's body. Hey! She's cute and small... I find it illegally sexy and beautiful...

"It's nothing yang. Nothing." I told her as I didn't lift my eyes off my crush.

"Alright then..." Yang sweat dropped and did her own business. After minutes of looking and watching my Ruby's body. I wonder if Blake did anything to her while we were away. I looked at her and she was staring at me. No. Glaring. I glared back. Oh Blake… I then heard a rustle sound. I turned to the sleeping beauty and saw her sleeping happily. I perked up happily.

"Weiss??" She looked at me sleepily. I melted and forgot about Blake.

"Hello Ruby, slept well?" I smiled and I leaned in. She blushed and moved back a bit as I got closer. Aw~ My cutie Ruby~ I love you~

"W-weiss??" Ruby gulped. I looked at her plumped lips. So sweet looking... Like strawberries... I leaned in more and just some inches apart, Blake cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" She hissed at me. Damn it! That damn Blake!! I growled at her as she did so back.

"Uhhhh..." Yang looked at us as she was super confused of what was going on.

"Nothing." I went to my bed and we both got undercovers and hid under. Ruby and Yang blinked, confused like hell. That damn cat... I will have my Ruby... Soon... I slowly drifted to sleep, tired. My ruby...


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

**_Third POV:_**

Ruby Rose opened her eyes tiredly. She slept once again after waking up by a sudden shadow and rustling at her sleep. She saw Weiss and she noticed she once again was acting off and weirdly. She felt Weiss was off. Like a lot. She wasn't affectionate, normally. She wasn't so loving. She usually didn't care much of what people did in their lives or their past, Ruby being a very noticeable exception. Weiss was usually cold. She was usually a heartbreaker. But with Ruby, she is the brightest and happiest. For a reason she didn't know. She looked around and sighed.

'Thank dust today is Saturday…' She mentally sighed in relief. She stretched and jumped off her bed with a small and quiet thud. She quietly made her way to the kitchen area and looked at the clock on the wall.

"5:55? EARLYYYYY…" She groaned. She was not sleepy. No. But she was tired. Sore. For some weird reason, she was tired. Lately, people don't have reasons for things that happen to them or others. She shrugged and went on to open the fridge and pour some water on a glass she got on her way to the fridge. She drank the water slowly as she scanned the fridge.

'Hmm… What should I eat? Cereal? Seems like it… No… Maybe I should make breakfast for all!' She grinned brightly and went on to take out some eggs, tomatoes, some onion, some dough mass and other things to make the food she had in mind. It was simple food when ready but it was some work if she was going to do it all by herself. She shrugged again. She got nothing to do anyways.

While Ruby Rose got her way to make the simple breakfast, pair of cat faunus ears perked up. All the recipients of the dorm unconsciously sniffed the air, smiling softly with their own type of grins. The bright and cheery blond of the room sniffed mostly the air. It took her time, but soon, she opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling.

'Smells tasty…' She slowly sat up and stretched. She looked around while scratching her scalp. She did notice Ruby was not in bed. She checked for Weiss. She was there. Yang then leaned to the edge of her bed and peered down to see Blake sleeping peacefully.

'So Ruby is the one cooking huh!' She grinned, though surprised. Ruby was not the one to normally cook or make food. If she was, she was either in the mood or had something in mind. Mostly in the mood. Not that way though. She giggled at her perverted thoughts. She then jumped of the bed, slightly louder than what Ruby did. With that, the other two sleeping girls stirred. They both groaned and yawned.

'Ops…' Yang sweat dropped. She noticed. She noticed both took a deep liking to Ruby. She didn't like it. But what can she do without hurting Ruby? As her big sis, she luckily knew who Ruby liked, what she didn't or what she possibly would. Yang shook her head and made her way to the kitchen area, taking her scroll on her way there. She was worried for her little sister. But what can she do?

"Oh Yang, you woke up! Did I wake you up? I am so sorry!" Ruby apologized for possibly, which she did, waking the dragon-like girl up. Yang waved her off with her bright grin.

"Nah! It is worth it if you cook for me!" Yang sat down on the table. Ruby giggled and nodded happily.

"I sure will sis!" Then they fell into comfortable and sweet silence as Ruby cooked breakfast and Yang played some games in her scroll. It took some times but Ruby finished and by that time, it was already 6:55.

'Woah… It took me an hour to do this…' Ruby sweat dropped. She shrugged and turned to yang, only her head.

"Wake the two please!" Yang perked up at that and with a grin, she rushed out and went to the sleeping pair. She stopped in front of both of the bunkbeds. She breathed in and let it all out in a possibly terrifying roar, well close to it since she was basically talking.

"WAKE UPPPP!!!!!!!" She yelled out. The two girl squeaked and jumped off the bed, in hurry to see what was the matter. They hit the floor with a heavy thud, the heaviest thud yet of the day. Both groaned but turning to the pretty blond with a deadly glare.

"Yang/Brute…." They growled at her. Yang gulped, sweat dropping.

"Ah… Good morning sunshines…?" They glared. "Okay no." She rushed back to the kitchen. "Help the devils woke up!!" She hugged her. Ruby squeaked and looked at Yang.

"Okay but careful! I was about to serve!" True to her word, she had a plate and a drink. Yang brightened and nodded before letting go of her. She helped Ruby serve the food while the other two got centered and ready to join the sisters. They were bickering as they walked into the kitchen area. They stopped when they saw something that made their eyes bulge out. Ruby Rose was in an apron!!! They drooled and ogled, checking their crush out. Ruby noticed them and shone them a bright and happy grin.

"Hey you two! Sit down! I made breakfast!" Like dogs, they went hurriedly to their seats, mumbling thanks. When they sat, and Ruby finished serving, Ruby sat down and sighed. "It might be VERY early and I am sorry… But I guess I got into the cooking mood."

"It is no problem! We thank you! And you look AMAZING!" Ruby along Yang and Weiss turned to Blake, for her outburst. Ruby blushed and looked down to her food, taking her fork.

"Ah… Thank you…?" Ruby whispered out, bashfully. Blake thought she messed up but she and the other two were surprised by her reaction.

'Oh hell you don't you cat.' Weiss glared while Blake flashed her a winning smile.

"I agree! Today you look extraordinary! I mean you always do but you look more beautiful." Weiss beat Blake there and both knew it. Blake death glared at her while Weiss flashed her own winning smile.

"Th-thank you Weiss… and Blake… Hehe… I mean it is just an apron…" She took a bit from her eggs.

"Still!" They reassured her at the same time before glaring at each other once again.

"Hehehe okay I get it. You guys TOO!" She flashed a happy grin that melted all the girl's hearts. With that they all eat in peace, the monochrome girls trying to flirt with Ruby. That of course didn't go unnoticed by Yang who sighed and shook her head.

'Poor little sis…"


End file.
